


Bouquet of the Heart

by ficanicbasket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also herby goodness, Derek succeeds better than he could have imagined, Fluff, Fluffery sugary goodness, Food, M/M, Or is it good I don't know, WinWolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficanicbasket/pseuds/ficanicbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek needs to apologize, and there are no florist shops open at 8 pm on a Saturday.  He has to improvise -- and well.</p><p>For WhoNatural.  It's not fairyGod!Stiles, but it's something.  Also for loversforlycanthropes, because she's pretty adorable when excited.</p><p>(Also, waugh how do you title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts), [vilupe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilupe/gifts).



> Rated Teen for a few profanities.

At 8 pm on a Saturday, there are no florist shops open. Derek, of course, needs the “Oh shit I really didn’t mean to do that, have something that will wither and die soon but shows you I’m sorry somehow” deluxe special. Something that shows, you know, effort. Thought. Feelings. Really, really _apologetic_ feelings.

Right now the overwhelming feeling Derek is having is desperation, which is how he ended up in the grocery store staring with heaving chest at the slim pickings left in the flower section. (Derek remembers when Beacon Hill was smaller, and the grocery store was about half the size and did not offer packaged sushi or have a flower section. He regrets the growth of the suburban wasteland nearby, but he’s grateful for some of the commodities the yuppies have brought.)

There’s a bouquet of daisies. That just makes Derek remember Scott waxing on about how Allison wakes up looking “fresh as a daisy… and she smells nice, like a daisy… and her skin is soft, like the petal of a daisy… ”. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t want thoughts of Allison skittering into his intended recipient’s brain.

There’s a bouquet of alstroemeria. Derek remembers it because Laura’s first boyfriend had brought her a bouquet of them. He can also hear Lydia sniffing disdainfully in his head as he notes that they are by far the cheapest flowers there.

There’s a bouquet of carnations, dyed neon colors. Guaranteed to bring a smile on a normal day, but this is no normal day. This needs Teh Srs Flowrs.

Unfortunately, those are his three categories to choose from. Derek, uncharacteristically, throws up his hands in consternation. There’s fluttering hands and some form of bird noises, grumbling, and squawking that delight a nearby toddler in a shopping cart who decides to imitate Derek. Said toddler’s mom turns to eye Derek, and Derek thinks that discretion might be the better part of valor and books it to the sugar section. Maybe just bringing a pack of peanut butter cups, a case of Dr. Pepper, and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s would be enough. (It wouldn’t. Dammit.) 

He strides purposefully through the produce section, leaving a trail of shoppers appreciating the view of flexing muscles flowing by. His progress comes to a screeching halt when he catches something out of the corner of his eye—

\--The fresh herbs.

Stiles can be an asshole, with an intelligence that can be almost as cutting and defensive as Lydia’s, but he has an unstoppable loyalty to his friends, even if they abandon him after falling in love (and breaking up and falling in love and breaking up and…). Moreover, his quest to reduce his father’s cholesterol and prevent the werewolf healing of his pack from having to work overtime to combat the assured heart disease deep-fried Oreos and deep-fried pickles can bring means he ends up cooking huge batches of food. His father has grudgingly agreed that some of it is pretty good, particularly if it involves fresh basil. Bringing a bouquet of fresh herbs… that could be do-able. And, coupled with some canned tomatoes and pasta, it could show Stiles that Derek is willing to actually spend time with him while the sauce simmers. Effort!! Feelings!! _Profit???_

\-----------------------------------------

That’s how Derek ends up back at his loft with packs of basil, parsley, chives, and rosemary strewn across his kitchen counter. He realizes belatedly that he needs something to tie this bunch together if he wants a proper bouquet. 

That’s where the shoelace comes in, in case you were wondering.

It’s a new shoelace.

It’s not even out of its packaging.

What.

Derek’s debating strangling himself with the other shoelace.

He also regrets not going to the candy aisle after all and picking up some rope licorice. There’s probably going to be photos of this passed around by his pack, and he’s got a Scooby Doo shoelace (... _Erica_ , sigh, he needs to not let them watch cartoons any more) tied around a bunch of fresh herbs to take to a very pissed off seventeen year old and beg and grovel for forgiveness. At least the licorice would have made the whole bouquet edible, if a very strange combination of flavors.

\-----------------------------------------

The Sheriff comes home after his shift to find his son and Derek tangoing in the kitchen, while Derek has a stem of rosemary clenched between his teeth instead of a red rose.

The Sheriff is willing to let this go without comment, because the pasta sauce is really tasty and his kid has stopped slamming things around and muttering profanities under his breath.

The Sheriff does not let the hands secretively clasped under the table go, however. Derek’s going to be bringing over fresh herbs to the Stilinski house regularly now, seeing as how he is required at family dinners at least once a week. He can deal with that. The grocery store's herb section might not be able to, however.


End file.
